Blurring the Lines
by Brown eyed Writer Girl
Summary: Anne watches from the sidelines as Lady Catherine de Bourgh  her mother  abuses Mr. Darcy for choosing to marry Lizzie instead of Anne.  Eventually Anne gets frustrated with her mother and breaks out of her usually timid shell.


**Blurring the Lines**

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own any of these characters. Just the plot – sorry if there are any spelling mistakes that I didn't fix up. Enjoy_

_**POV:**__ Anne_

_**Summary:**__ Anne watches from the sidelines as Lady Catherine de Bourgh (her mother) abuses Mr. Darcy for choosing to marry Lizzie instead of Anne. Eventually Anne gets frustrated with her mother and breaks out of her usually timid shell._

Mr. Darcy and I waited patiently for my mother to return. It was not normal for her to be late, for anything. Neither of us had so much as an idea as to why my mother had called us here. Not that I particularly minded that much because it meant I could actually do something other than be her sickly daughter. I will admit that I have let myself become that person too easily; falling into the mould mother had made for me. So here I sat. I kept to myself and my eyes avoiding any contact with Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy, well, since our infancy we have been arranged to be married, not entirely fair for either of us but there is not much that can be done about that. I doubt any one person would be capable of changing mothers mind. Once something is decided that plan is _never_ to be disturbed.

Cautiously I look up from my hands that were folded together on my lap, to see Mr. Darcy pacing from the window of the drawing room to the door – his hands flexing, brow frowned. I dared not to ask him what was wrong or why he looked so stressed. It was not my place to ask such questions.

The startling sound of the door banging against the wall as it is thrown open causes me to jump in my seat, the feeling of butterflies in my stomach increased as I saw my mother. She was furious. Her eyes were cold her they held an unbelievable amount of anger in them as she stormed up to Mr. Darcy. Of course he faced her, looking her in the eye, having much more self confidence than myself.

"How dare you! You insufferable fool!" Mother yelled, her face mere inches away from Mr. Darcy's.

"Might I ask what you believe me to have done that would cause you speak to me thus?" He asked, his body language has completely changed. No longer is he tense but confident and strong.

"You proposed to that brat, _Miss Elizabeth Bennett_," mother accuses as she practically hisses Elizabeth's name, "when you are currently arranged to be married to _my_ Anne! Do you deny it?"

_My Anne_. I detested being called that. I am not something for her to own, no matter how much I have let her act as though she does.

"No ma'am, I do not deny it."

I know he loves her and not me. It is so painstakingly obvious. When he moves so does she, they are both so stubborn and head strong get caring and loving. They deserved to be together far more than myself and Mr. Darcy. Our marriage would be based on money alone and convenience.

"He loves her, mother. He does not love me and I do not love him." I spoke quietly from my seat. I do not know where the sudden urge to stand up to my mother came from but part of me is tired of being treated as though I have no say in my life.

"What are you talking about Anne? Love does not matter. It is foolish and insignificant. Mr. Darcy, here, should be well aware of that fact and tell Miss Bennett that he will not marry her! I refuse to let it happen!"

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am, but I do not believe it is for you to tell me what I can and cannot do." Mr. Darcy says before turning to face me, "Anne, to you I feel I must apologise-" he beings to say but I stop him from making an apology that is not needed nor wanted.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Mr. Darcy. I am perfectly happy for you and Miss Bennett and could not be happier that you have found someone to make you truly happy." To that Mr. Darcy smiled broadly, his eyes shining with a happiness they did not hold before.

"You are most gracious, Anne, and for that, I must thank you." He says causing me to blush furiously as he takes my hand in his, and kissed the back of my hand. I smiled and nodded as he turned on his heel and left the room, chuckling quietly to myself as mother yelled in frustration and slamming the door as she left the room.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this - I wrote it for my english assessment... Let me know what you think xoxo

p.s. I know there are probably a few spelling mistakes :P


End file.
